meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Phillies
User talk:Phillies/Archive I (December 2008 - August 2009) User talk:Phillies/Archive II (August 2009 - December 2009) User talk:Phillies/Archive III (December 2009 - January 2010) User talk:Phillies/Archive IIII (January 2010 - June 2010) JaXX Pictures I went and readded the JaXX picture if that's okay. If Dennyfeline doesn't want to come back then don't force him but if he does he will on his own time. Let him cool off a bit first. If he doed is he still going to be Vice Presidant or is he going to loss that position? Aniju Aura 11:07, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Be the Creature Have you ever heard of the show called Be The Creature with the Kratt brothers? Well I was watching it and they went to ther Kalahari to see a meerkat group. The group was called the Boabab and I found some pictures of the meerkats. So I am trying to idenifile them so we can have some Boabob pictures. The show never emntion any of the meerkat names however. Also I wanted to know if Rufus really did over throw Wollow and took male dominance of the Lazuli. I see no changes in the Lazuli page. Rufus was the first articlle I ever made here and was one of the reasons why I join. I would like to change his page to say dominant if he did so. I would very much like that privilege since I only write articlles for deceased dominant meerkats. Thank You very much.Aniju Aura 02:09, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for my down time recently. I was overworked with homework. Now summer has started, I'll get back to editing.- Zybera Hi Phillies, How are you sure it is Denny? I think he learned his lesson so why would he of come back under a new name and do it all over again?? it doesnt make sense. Luckily for us at the moment the FKMP isnt watching meerkats wiki every movement so we will be able to delete the friends only info. I didnt see anything in youngones profile but if you think its friends only please delete it and let me know if you find anything else. Another thing Denny used to always ask me questions which I enjoyed. I havent heard anything from "The Meerkat" user.. DJay User error identification Hi Phillies. I am a new user here, i don't know who the hell is 'Dennyfeline', why would you confuse that person with me? By the way, i got all my information from 'The Meerkat Database' website and not from FKMP, im not a friend. You have no right to talk bad about me or my wikia. The Meerkat 10:16, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I am a bit confused now. Why did Dennyfeline leave? [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 17:26, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Be The Creature2 I found out that mob was not even in the Kalahari Project but at a place called Baobab Planet. It is a hotel with habituated meerkat mob nearby and people can visit them. To bad, I have found pictures but these meerkat have no dye marks. These aren't the Boaboab mob.Aniju Aura 05:07, June 14, 2010 (UTC) hi, I havent heard anything so far. The LH would be a little late again hopefully not as long as the April LH though.. Hi! I bought Lead the Meerkats yesterday so I'm going to work on the article. It is a nice game :) [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 13:38, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I told you the only hint on the Zulus. The May LH should be along within the next few days as usual.. if there is to be another group formed of habituated members it would be Kiango and her group of baobab evictess last I heard they were being tracked in the riverbed. I dont think Flos group will be found and followed... sorry. Yes it is true Tigi has left the rascals on his own and is now in his own group.. wait for the LH to come out to see whos in it. They are curently making a Meerkat Manor season 5. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 16:05, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :I might just have to come back, then. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 04:35, June 23, 2010 (UTC) New user Hi Phillies. You are right, there is no point in editing there but rather for me to edit at Meerkats Wiki and make it the best meerkat pedia. What do you think? Since i am a new user here, are there things which i need to now first?The Meerkat 14:04, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks Phillies, im really happy that you welcomed me. I will start editing and working immidiately. I have a book of Meerkat Manor:Flower of the Kalahari and there it will give me all the information about Flower Whiskers and Whiskers mob history., is it okay for me to use it? I will show you what i have done for you to see and approve. Is there any more news regarding the Colombians and Zulus mobs? and another thing: is it possible to ask the wikia people to delete Meerkats Of the Kalahri wiki?, my new place is here.The Meerkat 14:49, June 23, 2010 (UTC) OK Ok Phillies, thank you again!. there is an article called 'Meerkat' which would suite this wiki very well. See if you like it. Im am currently working on the article about Grumpy here at Meerkats Wiki.The Meerkat 15:03, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Fantastic job, really You have done outstanding with this wiki. It looks fantastic. I say it's time we get this thing a Spotlight. I'll post some things up on the Sitenotice and this place will be ready in no time. Get ready. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 20:55, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Exactly. It's mainly organization issues. Some of our articles are messy and have grammatical issues. No doubt about it. However, I think that we have this in the bag. Check the sitenotice and Community Corner. We need to fix those problems, as well. Our users, though they are low in numbers, are extremely creative and dedicated. This wiki was dead. Look at it now. We have brought it back. I set the foundation. You guys healed and purified this thing. Now, we just have to step it up. This won't be fun. This is where we prosper. We're at the boiling point. We just need a little push. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 21:18, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Sorry I could of sworn I told you about the meerkat manor season.. I havent heard of anything but if you read it there is a possibility they would it is a huge gap though its been more than two years since they stopped filming. VGRF004s litter is presumed to have been aborted or lost as there are no new pups in the group. There is nothing else I know about what happened. Sorry DJay Blank Articles I see that the wiki is full of blank pages. Articles with no content should be deleted. They may be created some day, but for now, they're just making a mess of the place and making our wiki less attractive. If you see any, please delete them. Check out the Deletion Log. I'm finding a bunch. Thanks! --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:05, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Article Deletion When deleting an article, please leave your own comment/reason for deleting, instead of the given content and contributer. By the way, why was the Isis Mob page deleted? Was it a made-up mob or what? I wasn't familiar with it but I didn't know whether or not it was fake. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 19:21, June 24, 2010 (UTC) The Council Please check out the new topic on the WikiKat Council's talk page. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:31, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :Understood. I'm sorry if I came across as a bit of a jerk. I didn't intend to. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:44, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::The story is upsetting. We need top have a link to the general disclaimer on the main page, easily visible.I'm not sure if we do. If not, I'll add it right now. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 23:21, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Article approval Hi Phillies, i edited Jo Jo Hello Elveera to make it larger. Do you like and approve of it?The Meerkat 17:08, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:New Family Tree Looks great. Let's start adding some. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 00:47, June 27, 2010 (UTC) So how do you make the family tree, because perhaps most of the other meerkats need family trees, must all the articles have family trees?The Meerkat 13:11, June 27, 2010 (UTC)